Snow
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Draco life is too complicated! He decides he needs a holiday in the snow… Can the 'Boy who won’t die' help our favourite Slytherin out? Cute OOC Draco! Snowball fight with archenemy Harry Potter… crud like that! READ! Slash!


**Snow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Harry Potter', he and characters associated belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros!

**Draco decides he needs a small vacation in the snow when life becomes too complicated… Can the Boy-who-won't-die help our favourite Slytherin out? One-shot, cute OOC Draco! Snowball fight with archenemy Harry Potter… crud like that! READ! Warning: Mild Slash! Don't like, don't read… it's simple people!

* * *

**

**Rating:** I'm rating this T in case someone is utterly offended by slash/yaoi!

**Warning:** Mild Slash/Yaoi

**Genre:** Comody/ Romance

* * *

RG: I've wanted to write this for… a while now! At last! 

Draco-muse: I like the snow! (_chucks snow up in the air_) Yippee!

Harry-muse: (_Watches Draco-muse with raised eyebrow_)

RG: Oh! I must remind you guys! Draco is quite OOC in this story… I've given him a free will! Anyway! READ! ENJOY!

* * *

Cold slate grey eyes peered around another corridor. Seeing the coast was clear a bright smile slipped onto the pale blonde boy's pointed features. Sneaking into the Great Hall the thin boy listened for movement before slipping through the large oaken doors leading into the night. 

Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy estate and treasures looked over the white grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry before quietly walking down the steps silently. If anyone had seen Draco smiling in such a carefree manner, one would either faint or stare with his or her mouth agape, but luckily Draco was alone.

Long flowing green robes trailed after Draco as he walked through the snow, his once uncaring eyes were now alive and free. His blonde hair had grown over the summer but instead of gelling it back it now fell calmly in front of his eyes.

After walking onto the Quidditch Pitch Draco let himself slump to the ground smiling calmly while doing so. If anyone asked the Slytherin why he was so happy, he would probably answer. Lucius was gone, well not entirely, Lucius was in Azkaban. For once in Draco's sixteen years of life Draco was free.

Of course this wouldn't last, what he had said to Potter last year had not been a lie, Lucius would get out. Sighing Draco pulled out his latest letter from his father, he had already read it but he couldn't help but read it again, to see if it was real.

_Draco,_

_The plan is perfect, if you can follow it through that is? Do not disappoint me Draco. Your admittance into Our Lord's ranks will take place on your birthday, remember Draco this is a great honour._

_We must stand tall my Dragon, you, the heir to the Malfoy family must uphold are values at all costs. _

_Lucius_

"What a load of bull…" Draco thought aloud under his breath, as if Lucius thought he could just dump all this on his shoulders in the last couple of days.

'_We must stand tall my Dragon_' he laughed rereading the older mans words, normally all Draco got from the older Malfoy was a 'here' and 'now'.

With another sigh Draco fell back into the snow and shivered at the feeling of melting snow starting to seep into his robes.  
"Maybe I should've brought a warmer cloak," he mumbled as he looked up at the clear sky, after searching for five minutes Draco's eyes found it. The irony of him looking for the star sign 'Draco' made him chuckle dryly.

The teen imagined the outline of a ferocious Dragon around the stars; soon Draco imagination took flight along with the wingless Dragon. If only he could be as free as the Dragon, if only he could fly away like he did in his dreams.

"Malfoy?" asked a voice causing Draco to start as he was thrust back to reality. Draco groaned, as he knew he was caught being out of bed, raking his eyes over his surroundings Draco found himself caught in a pair of emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here Potter?" sighed Draco looking back at the stars away from Harry who was staring down at the Slytherin like he was insane.

"I could ask you the same question…" muttered Harry looking down the shivering blonde boy who continued to look up at the stars "Why are you lying in the snow?" Harry asked after a pause, raising a brow.

"Isn't it obvious" said Draco smirking before falling back in the snow "I'm daydreaming" he mumbled closing his eyes, hoping Potter would take the hint and leave him be.

Harry shook his head smiling slightly.  
"Well, I would leave you to your daydreaming but… something tells me it's too cold out here for that?"

Draco pouted but kept his eyes closed,  
"But I want to stay out here" he whined.

Harry was getting annoyed now; all he wanted to do was come out for a walk and what happened? He almost stepped on Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, I don't know what's wrong with you but-" Harry could never finish as a ball of fluffy whiteness connected with his face.

Blinking in confusion Harry watched as Draco burst into laughter; it wasn't spiteful or malicious laughter. Strangely it was genuine. Harry blushed as he began to chuckle to.

Before Draco could recover from his giggles he too was bombarded with a compact ball of snow. Harry laughed heartily but stopped as he saw Draco stand from the ground glaring, a smile still played at his lips as he wiped away the excess slush from his face.

"You know Potter, this means war"

Harry let out a girly shriek as a wave of snow buried him; he popped his head out of the small mountain of snow,  
"No fair!" he snapped struggling to escape the pile.

Draco watched Harry scrambling from the pile and smiled lightly as he saw the snow made the raven-haired boy's hair and eyes stand out. But sadly Draco was knocked out of these thoughts as the person he was thinking about tackled him into the snow.

Draco blinked in shock as Harry dumped a large ball of snow in his face, squealing from the cold Draco shot up coughing as some of the snow got into his mouth and it burned his throat lightly. Growling Draco tackled Harry into the snow,  
"Oh! You'll pay for that!" laughed Draco straddling Harry's waist bringing his wand back.

Harry closed his eyes and covered his face to protect himself from whatever was coming. Draco sighed looking down on the Boy-who-was-gonna-die and grinned at his pathetic attempt at protect himself, he looked at the sky and called out loudly,  
"The magical world's future rests on this boy's shoulders!" climbing of Harry, Draco mumbled, "We're doomed"

Harry watched as Draco lay next to him in the snow, his green eyes bore into the blonde's face. Draco refused to acknowledge Harry's stare to look at him and kept looking at the stars. Harry grinned and looked at the stars.

"What are you looking at?" he asked searching the sky.

"I'm looking for Hydra… Draco's superior" said Draco catching the sight of the particular cluster of stars.

Harry gave Draco a sideways glance before chuckling,  
"Why?" he asked sitting up so he could brush off most of the snow.

"Cause I can" said Draco, that wasn't a lie; it was the only thing Draco had control of. "You know I was only called Draco because it was the first thing that came to father's mind when I came into the world… I was actually hoping my name had a meaning to him…" mumbled Draco sighing.

"What's this?" asked Harry picking up a soggy piece of parchment.

Draco looked at it as if it was below him and sneered,  
"That's my future," he said taking it from Harry gently "Everything's planned out" he said letting his shoulder slump as he began to tear the paper up.

Harry watched Draco's eyes sadden as he scrunched up the parchment,  
"What is your future going to be like?" he asked, his voice showing none of the emotions he felt inside.

"… I don't know," said Draco suddenly looking like a child staring at the shredded parchment in mild interest "I mean, when I found out I was betrothed to Lia I guess I should've been happy… but" Draco let his sentence hang before he sighed and closed his eyes.

Harry blinked in shock,  
"You're betrothed?" he asked trying to catch Draco's eyes.

Draco looked into the Gryffindor's eyes,  
"Yes… She looks fine but… I don't exactly swing that way" he said smiling weakly "But if I told father he'd either kill me or beat me into being straight" after stating this Draco chuckled wryly.

Now Harry was more than gob-struck,  
"He'd do that to you?" he asked. For some odd reason his mind pointed out that Draco's eyes was quite beautiful in the moonlight, but he quickly pushed that away.

Draco laughed this time, louder, but it lacked happiness,  
"Of course… what do you think he'd do? If he's in a good mood when I tell him he'll probably only disown me" said Draco shivering as his breaths began to come out in soft clouds of vapor.

"Disown? Does that mean he declares that you are no longer his son?" asked Harry once again not liking what he was hearing.

"Yeah" said Draco smiling, he knew his lips were turning blue but he wasn't planning on going inside the castle. He liked chatting to Potter like this.

"Why don't you, I don't know… run away from it all?" asked Harry confused.

This time Draco smiled sincerely,  
"You just voiced my thoughts" he said "But by doing that I'll miss out on the rest of my education… If I did I'd also have every Death Eater looking for me including all witches and wizards cause father would put up a reward… And I don't know anything about muggles… I wouldn't last long in their world," said Draco pointing out all the problems with that idea.

"Tell Dumbledore… If you explain your situation I'm sure he'll help you" said Harry smiling weakly.

"I-" Draco stopped and sighed deeply "I don't think… he'll help me" he said quietly staring back at the stars smiling calmly.

"Yeah he will," said Harry touching Draco's shoulder catching the blonde's attention before smiling reassuringly.

Draco looked into his school rival's eyes and stated smiling,  
"You're cold."

Harry blinked a couple of times before he noticed he was shivering,  
"Well, you look pretty cold too" said the dark-haired boy frowning when he saw Draco was trembling harder than he was.

Draco shook his head still smiling,  
"Yeah, well, I am a cold-blooded bastard remember?" he said grinning.

Standing Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him up,  
"Come on let's go see the Headmaster"

"You're kidding me right?" asked Draco as Harry began to guide him towards castle. "Isn't it a bit… you know, late?" he said pointing out it was almost two in the morning.

Harry chuckled and glanced at the tallest tower,  
"He's been watching us the whole time, I think he'll understand"

Draco glanced up at the tower and could just see the old man's silhouette,  
"Stupid old man" he grumbled smiling as Harry led him through the Great Hall doors.

* * *

RG: END! 

Draco-muse: Yay! It's done!

Harry-muse: It… finished?… It left off perfectly to continue…

RG: I like how it finishes! Now PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
